les sentiment d'une soeur
by namine01
Summary: anna et christophe sont-il fait l'un pour l'autre et elsa va t-elle trouver l'amour mais une chose extraordinaire va se passer Et si tout pouvais changer leur passée


_La reine des neiges_

_Les sentiments d'une sœur_

_Les personnages ne sont pas a moi ils sont a Disney pixar _

_Une histoire d'amour et d'humour _

_Bonne lecture _

Après de longue année passée à Arendelle.

Des choses extraordinaires se sont passées :

Anna, ou étais tu passé ?

-Elsa, j'étais sorti avec Christophe

-Bien, je dois sortir.

-Sortir, ou ça ?

-Anna ça ne te regarde pas !

-Elsa tu peux tout me dire !

-bien je vais faire les courses

-Elsa fait attention

-Anna ne t'en fais pas

Elsa sortit de la salle sans dire un mot et elle n'avait rien à cacher mais Anna oui

Anna attendit qu'Elsa sorte pour en faire de même, quelqu'un l'attendait

Il était châtain clair il portait un chapeau violet, un haut bleu et un bas marrons

Christophe !

-Elle t'a suivi ?

-Non, je ne crois pas

-Tu es prête ?

-Plus que prête, on y va ?

-bien sûr princesse

Ils montèrent dans le traineau mais quelqu'un les avais suivit du regard

Peut être voulait-t-il du mal aux deux amoureux ? Ou pas

Anna et Christophe avancèrent en direction de la montagne du nord avec Sven.

-Anna, as-tu peur ?

-Non, pas du tout je pensais juste

-Tu pensais à quoi ?

-Je pensais qu'on s'était rencontré dans un traineau

-A la fin il a brûlé !

-Je t'en ai acheté un autre comme promis !

-Oui, il est mieux !

-Christophe une branche !

Les deux crièrent d'une voix aigüe si bien que ça aurait cassé les oreilles a tout le royaume d'Arendelle.

Christophe se baissa et vu qu'Anna ne faisait rien. Il la bascula au sol.

-Anna ca va ?

-Oui merci et toi ?

-Tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas

Ils arrivèrent vers le château qu'Elsa avait construit.

-Anna tout va bien ?

-Oui tout va pour le mieux

Elle ouvrit la porte du grand espace de glace

Olaf était derrière

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-Olaf ?

-Oui qu'y a-t-il ?

-Nous sommes venus pour faire un pic-nic

-un pique-nique ? ça doit être bon

Anna sortit le pique-nique, Christophe, lui admirait le château.

-C'est prêt !

-Christophe est bizarre

-Olaf il ne faut pas dire ça !

Les trois mangèrent un sandwich

Anna vit une ombre et la vit à nouveau

-Christophe, Olaf ! Attendez moi ici je reviens.

Les deux se mirent à parler

-Elle a du voir un truc

-Olaf elle doit juste avoir un mauvais pressentiment

-hum… mouais

Anna avait peur et froid

-Y a-t-il quelqu'un !?

-Oui !

Une ombre apparût et Anna, surprise tomba sur les fesses

-Aaah !

Anna croyait avoir vu un fantôme car l'ombre n'était pas parfaite, elle ressemblait a quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait… mais qui ?

-Anna ça va ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !

-C'est le cas Christophe !

-Un fantôme ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est un fantôme ?

-Olaf on doit rentrer

-Pourquoi Anna ?

-Car les fantômes sont des revenant, Ils vont nous hanter.

-Christophe, tu as peur des fantômes ?

-Non Olaf je n'ai pas peur d'eux !

Ils rentrèrent à Arendelle, Elsa attendait Anna devant la porte du château ou tous les habitants passaient pour acheter des marchandises.

-Oh non Elsa m'attend devant la porte du château !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Anna, baisse toi !

-Tu es sûr Christophe ?

Christophe lui fit un signe pour lui faire comprendre que ca allais marcher

Elsa vu Christophe et lui demandât

-Christophe sais-tu ou est ma sœur Anna ?

-Hum… non je ne l'ai pas vu !

-Es-tu sûr ? on m'a dit que tu étais sorti avec elle

-Oui mais nous somme rentrés ! je l'ai posée et je suis reparti

-d'accord

-si tu l'as voie tu lui dis que je la cherche

-Oui ma reine !

Il rentrât dans le château et Anna sortit du traineau

-Merci Christophe, bon vais aller voir Elsa !

-Bon moi je vais vendre tout ça

-A tout a l'heure mon chéri

Anna se dirigea lentement vers Elsa et prit la parole

-Elsa tu me cherchais ?

-Oui, Anna ça ne se fait pas de partir sans rien dire

-Partir ?

-Ce matin plusieurs artisans m'ont raconté ta petite sortie avec Christophe

-Oh ce n'était vraiment rien

-Je ne suis pas venu que pour ça Anna !

-Que me veux-tu Elsa ?

-Te parler !

-Me parler de quoi ?

-Aime tu Christophe ?

-Hum… pourquoi me demande tu ça ?

-rien, j'ai le sentiment qu'il va se passer quelque chose.


End file.
